Una verdad universalmente conocida
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Era una verdad universalmente conocida que un Scamander debía acabar en Hufflepuff y así perpetuar la tradición que había sido comenzada hacía generaciones.
_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertence a JK Rowling._

* * *

 _Este fic está dedicado a **Muselina Black** (si, llego tarde, como el conejo de Alicia) por su cumpleaños, por ser una persona maravillosa, paciente y amorosa._

* * *

 _Una verdad universalmente conocida_

Era una verdad universalmente conocida que un Scamander debía acabar en Hufflepuff y así perpetuar la tradición que había sido comenzada hacía generaciones. Obviamente ―pensó Rolf― el que había hecho esa afirmación habría preferido tirarse al Lago Negro sin saber nadar que observar como el único hijo del matrimonio entre Louis y Anne Scamander se había dirigido hacia la mesa de Slytherin, entre aplausos de los integrantes de esta.

Sin duda, ese no había sido su mejor día. Casi se le habían saltado las lágrimas cuando el sombrero, nada más tocar su cabeza, se decidió por la casa de las serpientes. No es que tuviese nada en contra de esa casa, simplemente no era Hufflepuff, no tenía en el escudo un tejón. Tejón que habían portado con orgullo sus padres, pero no solo ellos, sino también su abuelo, Newt Scamander

Su abuelo era un hombre alto, enjuto y arrugado, que parecía que fuese a caerse de un momento a otro. Su padre alguna vez lo había comparado con un junco, se doblaba con mucha facilidad, pero no se rompía. Rolf lo había visto más de una vez moverse más rápido que mucho de los niños con los que se pasaba las tardes jugando.

Era sin duda la persona preferida del joven. Podían pasarse horas en el bosque que rodeaba la pequeña casa de sus abuelos, observando a las diferentes criaturas, siguiéndolas sigilosamente, camuflándose tras los arbustos, apuntando cosas en su libreta sobre su vida, sobre sus alimentos, sobre su familia. Después llegaban a la pequeña vivienda, ambos llenos de tierra y de ramas y se encontraban a su abuela, Porpentina, en la puerta de la casa, con las manos en las caderas. Siempre les decía lo mismo, que si tenían que tener más cuidado, que algunos ―mirando especialmente a su abuelo― no tenían edad para seguir corriendo por el bosque; pero después siempre terminaba sonriendo y preguntándoles con una fingida indiferencia lo que habían estado investigando.

Era por eso que nunca había tenido problemas con entrar corriendo a casa de su abuelo y sentarse en una de las sillas como si estuviese en su casa. E incluso cogiendo uno de los pasteles recién horneados de la cocina, aún a riesgo de que su abuela le regañase y le denegase el acceso a la cocina durante lo que le quedaba de día (aunque al final terminaba ablandándose y dejándole entrar, pero sin apartar los ojos de él ni por un segundo)

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente.

Miró la casa de sus abuelos y pudo distinguir en la ventana de la entrada al pequeño jobberknol* que siempre se encontraba siguiendo a su abuelo por todas partes. Tragó saliva y sintió como su madre le empujaba a través del corto espacio que les quedaba hasta llegar a las escaleras de entrada. Había conseguido evitar ir a esa vivienda durante todas las vacaciones de Navidad, pero su técnica de fingirse malo por tercer día consecutivo no había surtido efecto llegado el día de Fin de Año.

Entró en la casa con la cabeza gacha, llamando la atención de sus abuelos, que esperaban su habitual sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de curiosidad por nuevas historias. Pero callaron, sin decir nada, ellos dos sabían mejor que nadie que cada persona tenía sus tiempos. Y el tiempo de Rolf se acabó cuando en medio de la comida, habiéndose sentado enfrente de su madre, en vez de su sitio habitual, en el cual a quien contemplaba cuando levantaba la cabeza era a su abuelo.

―Lo siento ―exclamó el muchacho soltando los cubiertos rápidamente.

―¿Por qué lo sientes, Rolf? – fue su abuela la que habló, tras unos segundos de silencio, sonriéndole, como cuando había estado a punto de romper toda la vajilla y había intentado arreglarla con magia, a pesar de no haber entrado en Hogwarts aún.

―Yo… no estoy en Hufflepuff. ―El muchacho se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a mirar a su abuelo.

―Ven conmigo. ―Su abuelo se levantó ágilmente de la silla, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Casi saltó de su silla y corrió tras Newt, viendo de reojo la sonrisa de su abuela. Anduvieron hasta un lugar del bosque que Rolf nunca había visto y allí se detuvo su abuelo, sentándose sobre el pasto.

―Apuesto a que tu abuela me regañará por haber manchado los únicos pantalones mínimamente elegantes que tengo.

Tuvo como respuesta el sonido de su nieto sentándose junto a él.

―Creo que nunca te he hablado de mi familia, quiero decir, de mis hermanas ―Rolf lo miró con atención―. Yo era el pequeño de mi familia, tenía a mi hermano Edward y después a las gemelas. Cuando te hablan de gemelas, sueles imaginarte a gente muy parecida, ¿verdad? Pues ellas eran completamente opuestas. Allae era delicada, sutil y debo decir que mi favorita, Theo era todo lo contrario, brusca y sin pelos en la lengua. Theo era Ravenclaw, tan inteligente, pero a la vez tan impulsiva, dedicó toda su vida al Quidditch y eso fue lo que la mató, tenía el corazón frágil. Allae era Slytherin, sí, esa casa con la que estás tan poco contento, pero eso no evitó que, al estallar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, corriera, en su virtud de sanadora, a ayudar a todo aquel que pudo. Murió en el campo de combate.

»Lo que quiero decir, nunca he sido especialmente bueno con las palabras, es que da igual en la casa que estés, como si el sombrero hubiese decidido que no vales para ninguna y te hubiese vuelto a mandar a casa. Lo que realmente importa es lo que eres y que eso no cambie por estar en un lugar o en otro. Yo sé quién eres, mi nieto, y eres astuto, ambicioso, y es por eso que estás en Slytherin. No todos somos iguales, imagina lo aburrido que sería eso, todos en una misma casa, con las mismas actitudes ante la vida; es como si todas las criaturas fuesen iguales, ¿cuál sería entonces la parte interesante de investigarlas?

―Yo… Muchas gracias, abuelo― contestó el muchacho, secándose una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla.

Definitivamente, su abuelo era su persona favorita del mundo.

―Bueno, tendremos que volver, no querrás que tu abuela nos regañe por haber dejado que la sopa se enfríe, ¿verdad?


End file.
